blood in the eye ch 1
by KitsuneTenshi124
Summary: a wizards powers start unlocking when they are in their third year. this includes creature blood. and Harrys' got a very dangerous combination.a vampire and elves blood mixture. may god have mercy on their souls, cause he sure as hell won't.
1. Chapter 1

brutal spasms racked his havoc on his body as he coughed up blood. Even though Dursly had blooded him and got what ever sick pleasure he did from hitting him, he was not stopping.

He was dying. He knew it. After all why else would his hair be white, seeing as it was black yesterday. A knock at the door. That put him on alert. Dursly's never knock.

"son, open the door." came a gruff annoyed voice.

" or what. Who are you anyway."

He heard the man talk to another before replying,

" We're from Hogwarts. You haven't answered your letter."

" what letter."

Another voice barged in,

" the letter about what happens when your part Creature."

He knew this voice.

" Snape, I'll send the letter later."

There was a muffled argument outside and it seemed as though Snape won as the door exploded and his voice sneered,

"no. you'll tell us know."

He tried to protect himself as best he could as wood shards flew everywhere.

The scene the Professors walked into this. A dark room. Lot's of blood, old and fresh. And a boy with white hair, red and green eyes, fangs and wings.

Snape, known for his all so gentle manner, shouted,

" your not Potter. WHERE IS HE!"

The boy smirked and replied in a calm manner,

"sorry. Potter's not here right now. And I wouldn't leave a message right now. Or ever."

With that he slumped forward with his middle figure out pointing at them. He was barly breathing.

In sync and with vigour they said what they both thought,

"OH, CRAP!"

There was no order in the infirmary. People ran about, desperate to know what had happened to the most endangered person in the wizarding world with Black out of prison.

Shrapnel flew as eon old wood exploded. Through the dust stalked Sirius Black, Cornelius Fudge scurrying behind like a little terrier.

"Dumbledore! Get over here!", Sirius roared insanely.

Covered in dust, the old headmaster stumbled to the front, afraid of the insane former convict.

"where is he! Where is my Godson."

"ah, right. Well it's a bit difficult right know. You see he's on holiday…"

" Stop speaking crap. My cousin told me he's here. Now give him to me, so I can take him home."

Resigned to the loss of power, he pointed to a door next to Madam Pomprey's office. Reaching it in 5 long strides, he kicked it open.

"ah. So that's the main creature. Ok."

Came the mutterings as he strode back out with Harry Potter clutched to his chest. He walked to were the doors used to be and disappeared in black flames and feathers.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

He reached for the glass. Full of a wine, at least that's what it looked like. Blood. The life blood of almost everything. This was just taking it to a different measure.

"Harry. We have to leave."

"do you have to." his low, quiet pulled at her.

With a sob, she quickly gave him a hug before she ran to the door.

He whipped him self around only catching a last glimpse of her blond hair.

"FLEUR!"

She ran, knowing that having left like that would have stirred the need for a hunt. She wouldn't win. She couldn't win. His kind always found what they wanted. And she needed him to follow her.

He grasped his glass and downed it in one. Springing up, he pulled on his trench coat,

grabbed his axe and stalked out into the rain. The need stormed through him and he surrendered to his primal side.

In the south of France, the dark council stirred from the light. To long had they let the light reign without opposition. to long had they oppressed the dark. To long had there been civilisation without war.

Rain fell and jumped up again. He followed her scent knowing that she would try and hid from him.

He smirked and dashed in to the ally

" I'm coming for you my dear. And I'm hungry my dear."

She ran harder as she heard his shouts from behind her. Revealing her wand she cast behind her a weave that would slow him. She was tiring and he was getting stronger by the minute.

He ran getting even closer to his pray. her scent filled the air. She was tiring. So involved was he in her scent he never realised that he had stumbled into a trap. He flew into the wall pierced in several different places with a bone and rowan stakes.

"that little girl. She's really starting to piss me off."

With a scream he removed the holy torture devices and ran after the impudent girl .

She heard him and whimpered. She had hoped it would stop him. She should have known better. She gave a shout as she felt the wards.

"almost there. Almost done it."

She ran to the square and turned round to face her pursuer.

She had stopped. It was a disappointment and he meant to show her that. He stepped into the square and reappeared behind her.

"hello."

"hello. Can you feel it yet." she smirked.

"fell… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He fell to his knees, writhe ring in pain he hadn't felt since his turning.

"what is this." he whimpered. " and why."

"this is a holy ward. And because you need to face your past. Too long have you raged. Now it is time for recovery."

And with that he fell into unconsciousness, his red eyes dulling and closing.

"also I may need you. I do hate British purebloods. And they hate me and my kind."

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading. Remember to tell me what you think is good and what is bad.


End file.
